confessions (lucaya) ( HIATUS )
by flustered dreams
Summary: "I'M GONNA CONFESS" when riley really does leave for london, maya and lucas are left behind with some unresolved tension and topics that need to be discussed. because that campfire scene... it wasn't acting.
1. London

**This is set after/during Girl Meets Goodbye.**

 **SPOOOOIIIIIIIIILLLLLLEEEEEERRRRRRZZZZZZ**

* * *

"What?" Maya cried, clinging to Riley's arm. Riley looked just as terrified.

"Exactly!" Auggie piped up. "Tell her we can't go! Tell her no," he whined and begged his father, who was standing by.

They were all seated around the dining table, for Topanga had told them she had news to deliver. From the expression originally on her face, Maya and Riley had been petrified as they took a seat on the bench pulled up to the dining table.

They were right to be wary, when Topanga dropped the bomb and told them she had gotten a new job offer.

All seemed well at first. She said she would get an increase in salary and get to run a larger office.

That was onky the trickle before the flood, becayse then she gave away where the new odfice was stationed.

"It's... in London, girls."

The table fallen silent until Maya had spoken up **(at top)**.

"You can't really consider leaving... can you, mom?" Riley whispered, her eyes glittering with tears.

Topanga looked at Cory, then back to her, her hands folded on the table. "I... I'm not sure. I still have to think it over. But there's a possibil-"

"Awwwhhhhh," both Riley and Maya dramatically sobbed, leaning on one another.

"How can you do this to us innocent children?" Auggie whined. "Look! You've broken Maya and Riley! And I have to move away from my Ava!"

"Now, Auggie," Cory said, "Topanga never said we were moving."

"She also didn't say we were staying."

Cory placed a hand on Topanga's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm proud of you."

"I know," she whispered, placing her hand on top of his. She looked back to the girls, who were linking arms like their lives depended on it.

Maya was looking straight at Topanga, her glistening gary-blue eyes like a sad storm. Her full pink lips were set in a sad smile, her blonde hair falling slightly into her face, and she was obviously forcing a lump down her throat. "Congratulations, Mrs. Matthews," she croaked.

"Thank you, Maya."

"Good job, Mom," Rikey congratulated, her voice strained but a happy smile beaming on her face. A single tear streaked down her face and she sniffled.

"This doesn't mean it's the end of you," Topanga said.

"Yeah," Cory said, "you guys are Riley and Maya!"

The blonde and brunette looked at one another. Maya blinked many times as she turned back to the Matthew parents and wiped her eyes. "And what if it is?" she rasped.

* * *

 **Jumping right in! This story was requested by some who wishes to remain anonymous :)**

 **Also, sorry that this is so short...**


	2. Change

**Hey! People are actually reading my crappy writing! Hallelujah :)**

 **Thx for the reviews everybody**

* * *

Riley thought it best to get right on with it and tell the rest of their group the news with no delay. Maya had other thoughts.

As thry walked down the hallway of the John Abigails High School, Maya tried to make Riley consider her options. "We don't _have_ to tell them."

"Maya, what's wrong with telling them?" Riley asked, stopping at her locker.

"Because then it gets in their heads that you're gonna leave and people start to go crazy! Then they think everybody _else_ is going to leave them and they fall completely insecure." Maya swallowed at her sudden outburst and scuffed her shoe along the tile floor. "At least... that's how it was for me."

Riley slowly closed her locker as if not to make a sound, like it would ruin the moment. "Peaches..."

"I'm fine," she answered gruffly. "Nevermind about not telling them. Let's just get to class," she muttered, hooking arms with Riley and half dragging her to the history room.

Riley tried to stop the determined blonde, but her chicken arms didn't seem to make any difference in holding her back. "Maya!"

She ignored her and soon they were in the classroom. The rest of the class was seated and Mr. Matthews was up at the front. "Hello, girls."

"Sup, Matthews."

Maya went and flopped down in her seat, but Riley stayed in place. She pouted exaggeratedly and stamped her foot, poiting at Maya. "Dad, make her talk to me!"

"What?"

"She won't talk to me!"

Maya playfullt placed her hand over her heart, acting hurt. "That's not true, Riles."

"You said I was leaving you. You started to open up and tell me how you felt. Then you stopped."

"I've done that quite a few times with you... You've broken me."

Riley held up her hand. "Ring power!"

Maya groaned. "Oh no."

"You know what this means . . ." Riley began.

Maya reluctantly arose from her seat and came over to Riley, clamping her hand with her friends. "Ring power," she mumbled.

"Maya, tell me that if I leave you'll know I personally didn't want to leave you. I don't want to hurt you."

"So that's it? You _are_ leaving?'

Riley's forehead creased. "I never said that, Peaches."

"You almost implied it."

Riley sighed as they finally dropped their hands from up in the air. She put both of her hands on her friend's shoulders. "I don't know what's going to happen," she said in a hushed voice, biting her lip.

". . .Should I start the lesson without you two?" Cory asked awkwardly.

"They're having a moment," Zay clarified.

"When they have a moment, everybody stops," Lucas ended.

"So. . . No. . ." Cory decided.

"Hey, what moment _are_ they having?" Smackle asked.

Farkle frowned. "Good question."

"They both mentioned something about leaving. . ." Zay pointed out.

"Hmm," they said in unison, leaning forward on their desks, settling on their elbows, in anticipation to see what would happen.

Maya sniffled and bit her lip hard. "I know you don't want me hurt. Just. . . why do you have to. . ?" her voice broke and she couodn't continue. She looked down at her black boots.

Riley laughed sadly. "Life changes. People change. People change people. Life changes your situations."

"I hate life," Maya muttered. "Can't we just have tacos merrily without worry of everyone leaving?"

"Seriously, what are they talking about?" Zay asked.

"I don't know," said Lucas, "but I don't like it."

Maya turned and looked back at him, a playful smirk tugging at her lips. "Is Huckleberry nervous?"

"Yes. Very."

Maya turned back to Riley, both their smiles sad. "We gonna tell them?" Riley asked.

Maya glanced back at all her friends one last time, then looked back at Riley. "Yeah," she softly agreed. "We have to tell them."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that these are all so small.**

 ***sigh***

 **Anyways, who loves Lucaya? They be so cute :P ;)**


End file.
